Stardust
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Uma tatuagem no pulso esquerdo, uma flor em amarelo e laranja, uma espécie de violeta. Viola tricolor hortensis, comumente chamada de Amor-Perfeito. Ron&Pansy.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**Título: **Stardust  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Observação: **Universo Alternativo  
**Sinopse: **Uma tatuagem no pulso esquerdo, uma flor em amarelo e laranja, uma espécie de violeta. _Viola tricolor hortensis_, comumente chamada de Amor-Perfeito.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Essa fanfiction foi escrita para o I Challenge Pansy Parkinson do Fórum 3V, mestrado pelo meu bolinho de chuva Mismi. Eu a escrevi com _muito_ amor porque foi para o challenge dela, mas também com muito amor pelo casal. Enfim, tem uma ou duas coisinhas que eu preciso explicar pra vocês não ficarem perdidos... Mas a fic é sua, Sis. Te amo (L).

Além de dedicá-la à Mismi, dedico também a Catatau que me apresentou esse shipper tão, tão lindo. Pequenina (L).

**1.** Tanto o nome da fanfic quanto o nome dos "mini-capítulos" vêm de músicas de John Coltrane. Quem gosta de jazz sabe bem de quem eu estou falando – quem não gosta, aprenda a gostar, é foda. Mas enfim, Stardust é uma música de 10 minutos que deu base ao clima da história. Tentem escutar.  
**2.** Eu faço referência a uma dezena de marcas/produtos/pessoas do mundo real. Achei melhor não ficar explicando o que era cada uma delas em notas de rodapé, já que pelo contexto dá pra entender... Mas, em todo caso, Peter Parker é o Homem-Aranha xD.  
**3.** Pansy, em inglês, é aquela florzinha que por aqui chamamos de Amor-Perfeito.  
**4.** As frases em itálico no início de cada mini-capítulo vem da música Cheers Darlin', de Damien Rice, e estão fora de ordem.  
**5.** **Muito obrigada**, Darkinha, pela betagem (L).

**Para quem está esperando Hallelujah: **na semana do dia 14, sem falta, postarei o capítulo que já está pronto, só precisa ser betado. Por favor, não deixe reviews aqui falando sobre Halle.

* * *

**stardust  
**por vick weasley

* * *

**1.**** i'll get by**

_you gave me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away._

Começa como um tiro.

Há o estrondo, o colapso, o som abafado da respiração. Os gemidos e os soluços seguidos pelo silêncio. O choro, a compulsão, a falsa piedade. O último sopro dentro do peito vazio.

E a dor. E o sangue. E a certeza de que apenas Deus pode fazer com que tudo aquilo acabe.

Mas você não acredita em Deus, acredita?

O lugar é pequeno, abafado. Quatro paredes negras que envolvem o pequeno palco, as treze mesas e as vinte e seis cadeiras, o holofote de luz azul que reflete no saxofone dourado e o tinge de tons brilhantes de verde.

O piano poderia confundir-se com a pele do pianista. John Coltrane é um filho da puta, porque _Stardust _dói. Dói tão fundo na maldita alma que é preciso acender mais um cigarro. A nicotina ameniza a dor.

Ele leva o cigarro aos lábios. Dez _Lucky Strike _amassados no cinzeiro, trezentos e vinte e dois níveis de preto e branco nas cinzas que os envolvem.

* * *

**2.**** love thy neighbour**

_and i'm too shy, i should've kissed you when we were alone._

"Não gosto de jazz".

A voz feminina chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou para o lado, as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa. A luz branca da loja fazia com que o dourado dos cabelos – que lhe atingiam os cotovelos em ondas suaves – parecesse frio e claro, confundindo-se com a blusa cinza de mangas compridas. Algodão, talvez um pouco de lycra para ajustar o tecido ao corpo.

Observou o CD que segurava por um momento. _The Best of John Coltrane_.

Voltou a olhá-la. Aparentemente distraída, o maxilar movendo-se enquanto mascava algum chiclete. Uma espécie de beleza grosseira constituída de um nariz forte, olhos pequenos, boca larga. Via apenas o lado esquerdo de seu rosto e a pele clara não parecia ter falhas ou marcas, tirando a pinta próxima ao canto lábio superior. Havia brincos – três pequenas argolas – no lóbulo da orelha descoberta pelo cabelo. O contorno do mamilo eriçado destacava-se na blusa.

"Por que não?"

Ela balançou os ombros e buscou qualquer CD na prateleira, lendo as músicas no verso. A língua apareceu entre os lábios, revestida pelo chiclete esverdeado. Ela soprou uma bola e o cheiro de hortelã invadiu suas narinas por alguns segundos. Não esperou a bola estourar e recolheu o chiclete, voltando a mascar.

A resposta pela qual esperava não veio.

"Devia aprender a gostar, então", comentou, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, desviando momentaneamente o olhar de seu perfil.

"Um dia, quem sabe", ela disse. Não sorriu de volta quando ele olhou-a novamente. Franziu as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente intrigado. Entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe veio à mente. Voltou a fechá-los.

"Tchau, então", ela anunciou, alguns segundos depois. Virou-se e andou até o caixa, o CD que havia pegado ainda em mãos. A blusa cinza era comprida demais e escondia metade da saia curta plissada em tecido escocês. Os pés dentro de um coturno preto, meias da cor da blusa estendendo-se até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, a direita um pouco mais baixa.

A bolsa que ela carregava era enorme, combinando com os sapatos. Tinha certeza que um filhotinho de cachorro caberia tranquilamente ali. Esperou, aliás, que algum pulasse quando ela abriu o zíper para tirar a carteira. Nada aconteceu. O cartão de crédito era dourado, a senha tinha quatro dígitos, a sacola do CD tinha detalhes prateados. Ela colocou a sacola dentro da bolsa e não olhou para trás ao sair da loja.

* * *

Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, um pouco bagunçados. O batom rosa-claro, cintilante, perdia-se a cada vez que ela mordia um pedaço de _muffin_. Às vezes passava a língua pelos lábios, buscando pequenos farelos que ficavam grudados nos cantos. O esmalte nas unhas também era rosa, contrastando bem pouco com a pele branca que revestia os dedos.

Ela virava a página da revista como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo. De onde estava conseguia ver a capa. VOGUE UK. O scarpin vermelho lustroso em seus pés era como o da modelo na revista – o salto fino quase atingia o chão. Ela tinha as pernas cruzadas, músculos contraídos. A saia jeans cobria apenas metade de suas coxas, mas a blusa branca não revelava nem um centímetro de pele, escondendo até mesmo seu pescoço.

As mangas, porém, estavam arregaçadas, até metade de seus antebraços. Uma tatuagem no pulso esquerdo, uma flor em amarelo e laranja, uma espécie de violeta. _Viola tricolor hortensis_, comumente chamada de Amor-Perfeito.

Sabia bem que ela não o tinha notado. Ainda não tinha tirado os olhos da revista, nem mesmo para pedir o _muffin _e uma garrafa de água com gás ao balconista. Parecia mais interessada no que a VOGUE tinha para lhe dizer.

Procurou uma maneira de se aproximar.

"Você tem fogo?", perguntou, tirando um maço de _Lucky Strike _do bolso e um cigarro do maço. Ela não ergueu os olhos da revista ao fazer que não com a cabeça. Respirou fundo, procurando identificar o perfume que ela emanava. Não conseguiu sentir absolutamente nada. "Acho que vou ter que fazer faíscas com pauzinhos para acender o cigarro".

A piada ridícula ao menos lhe chamou a atenção, porque ela o olhou. Tinha olhos castanhos homogêneos e a maquiagem os deixava ligeiramente felinos.

"Talvez você não possa fumar aqui", ela comentou, observando-o por um momento antes de voltar para a revista. Ele sorriu de leve. Sabia que ela o tinha reconhecido. Não podia ser tão fácil encontrar alguém com traços semelhantes aos dele.

Mirou a parede. Havia um grande sinal de _Proibido Fumar_ pregado na mesma. Soltou um risinho embargado pelo nariz, guardando o cigarro no maço e o maço no bolso. Ela buscou o _muffin_, dentes brancos contra o chocolate por um segundo.

"Você não é a menina que não gosta de jazz?", ele perguntou, fingindo tê-la reconhecido somente naquele instante. Ela acenou positivamente enquanto mastigava, mas não disse nada nem mesmo após engolir. _Realmente_ interessada na VOGUE. "Já descobriu por que não gosta, aí nessa revista?"

"A revista é sobre moda, não sobre música".

Ele sorriu com o canto do lábio e ela comeu o último pedaço do _muffin_.

"Você vem sempre aqui?"

Ela abriu a tampa da garrafa de água, fazendo o gás escapar. Bebeu um grande gole, lavando os resquícios de chocolate que estavam escondidos em seus dentes, bochechas e língua. Fechou a revista e olhou para ele mais uma vez, praticamente inexpressiva.

"Eu espero, por Deus, que isso não seja uma cantada", ela disse, um tom divertido escondido nas feições sérias de seu rosto.

"Não é. Só estou curioso", ele se explicou, sorrindo quase abertamente. Tinha problemas em controlar sorrisos. Eles sempre saíam grandes demais, felizes demais, doces demais.

"Não, não venho".

"E na Billbox?"

"Também não".

Ela abriu a bolsa que estava em seu colo – bem menor, dessa vez, e não combinava com os sapatos, já que era marrom – e tirou uma nota de dez dólares, entregando-a para o balconista, que demorou muito pouco para trazer o troco. Ela deixou as moedas de gorjeta, guardando apenas as notas. Nem todas as pessoas eram fãs de moedas.

"Tchau, então", ela disse, fechando a bolsa e se levantando. O elástico no cabelo era preto e ele não pode deixar de notar que estava se soltando, quando ela virou as costas e dirigiu-se para a porta do café.

Nem poderia imaginar quantas vezes a sorte poderia se lançar em sua frente mais uma vez e fazê-lo encontrar aquela garota em lugares que ela não costumava freqüentar.

"Você tem um nome?!", apressou-se em perguntar, saltando do banco. Mas ela já havia saído.

E, desde então, passou a se chamar Amor-Perfeito.

* * *

**3****. my ideal**

_what am i, darling?_

Não havia nada em Ronald Weasley que pudesse chamar a atenção dela, ou de alguém. Ele não era rico, não era famoso. Não tinha nem beleza nem inteligência acima dos padrões. Andava de metrô apenas porque tinha medo demais de andar de moto ou carro ou táxi. Tinha medo do trânsito de Londres.

Tinha medo de aranhas e de altura. Costumava associar ambos. Virar Peter Parker seria seu pior pesadelo.

Ela provavelmente não queria um homem assim. Queria um homem que dirigisse um _Mercedes Benz_ ou que pagasse alguém para dirigi-lo. Queria um homem que matasse aranhas nas gavetas e que a levasse para um passeio de helicóptero na Escócia, na Itália, na Lua. Queria um homem que desprezasse Peter Parker, porque a VOGUE devia comentar que não havia nada mais _last week_ do que pular de arranha-céu em arranha-céu.

E Ron também não queria uma mulher como ela, que se vestia como uma menina de dezesseis anos, com as pernas de fora quase o tempo inteiro, como se a palavra _calças_ e todo aquele discurso feminista de que "mulheres devem usar roupas de homem se quiserem" não existissem em sua vida. Não queria uma mulher que se importasse mais com Chanel do que com música de verdade.

Não queria uma mulher que o viciasse mais do que os cigarros.

Não queria uma mulher que não gostasse de jazz.

* * *

**4****. invitation**

_i got a ribbon of green in my guitar._

"Estou começando a ficar com medo de você".

Os olhos dela tinham a cor do whiskey no copo entre seus dedos quando encontraram os dele, o queixo quase tocando o ombro nu quando o rosto se virou. Ron parou de se mover, piscando devagar, quatro vezes. A jugular pulsando intensamente, de repente.

"Acho que eu também", ele respondeu alguns segundos depois, a língua seca quase grudando no céu da boca. Ela girou o banco alto sobre o qual estava sentada, a pele clara das pernas expostas brilhando azulada com a luz do local. O vestido era amarelo-ouro, um tom mais forte que os cabelos que caíam em volta do rosto fino, sem alças. A sandália dourada adornava os pés cujas unhas estavam pintadas de um esmalte claro – mas as da mão eram vermelhas como os cabelos dele.

Havia três pedras de gelo dissolvendo-se no whiskey.

Havia três pedras de gelo descendo por sua garganta até seu estômago, queimando cada mísero pedaço de carne que encontrava pelo caminho. Buscou os _Lucky Strike_ no bolso da calça, mesmo sabendo que o tabaco secaria ainda mais sua boca.

Esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela não disse nada. Olhou para o lado, o rosto movendo-se de leve, embalado pelo saxofone e o piano que preenchiam o ambiente. Ela sorveu de um gole da bebida. Ele buscou o isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro.

Tragou longamente, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu mais uma vez, a cortina de fumaça dissolvia-se em sua figura dourada.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, sem muitas cerimônias. Aquele tom forte de castanho nos olhos dela refletia o palco e os músicos, tão concentrados. Talvez identificando pela primeira vez a diferença entre Miles e Coltrane.

"Aprendendo a gostar de jazz".

Ron sorriu de leve, o cigarro ardendo entre seus dedos. De alguma forma, não podia deixar de pensar que ela estava ali por saber que ele também estaria. Já fazia algum tempo, não fazia? Encontros furtivos em lugares inesperados; como se estivessem perseguindo um ao outro, fingindo inconsciência, inventando desculpas para a própria mente, disfarçando o que estava acontecendo de _coincidência_.

* * *

Os olhos dela tinham a cor da Coca-Cola no copo entre seus dedos quando encontraram os dele, uma das mãos fechadas em torno do cano prateado, os pés mal se equilibrando nos saltos finos enquanto o metrô andava a tantos e tantos quilômetros por hora.

"Isso é divertido", ela comentou, o corpo inclinado para o lado, girando em volta do cano como uma espécie de stripper. Ron sorriu, levando o _Lucky Strike_ aos lábios, os olhos esquadrinhando o detector de fumaças quebrado sobre sua cabeça. Vândalos faziam aquilo que sempre quisera fazer, mas nunca tivera coragem. _Guts_, como eles dizem. "Nunca andei antes".

Engasgou-se enquanto tragava. A mão que segurava o cigarro tampou a própria boca enquanto a fumaça saía sem rumo pelos lábios e pelas narinas. Quando conseguiu parar de tossir – os olhos lacrimantes – arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a quase incrédulo. "Nunca andou de metrô?", perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa na voz.

Havia três pedras de gelo dissolvendo-se na Coca-Cola. E se ela nunca tivesse bebido Coca-Cola, também?

"De que planeta você é?"

O trem começou a frear e o som típico de metal contra metal arranhou seus ouvidos. Ela tomou um gole do refrigerante, ficando com o buço molhado depois de fazê-lo. Passou a língua pelo mesmo enquanto jogava o corpo para trás, deixando a inércia atuar contra seu peso. Ele tragou mais uma vez e abaixou o cigarro para que nenhum guarda conseguisse ver aquele ato através das janelas.

"De um planeta onde todos têm motoristas".

A porta se abriu. Alguns segundos depois, a campainha soou. A porta se fechou. Ninguém no vagão, exceto ele, ela e Deus. Porque Deus está em todos os lugares. É isso que lhe ensinaram quando era criança, para que se sentisse culpado em fazer algo de errado quando ninguém estava vendo. _Deus estava vendo_.

Deus estava vendo agora, também.

"Suponho que esse seja seu encontro mais barato, então", ele disse, tragando longamente, olhando para o lado. As cores passavam como um borrão através do vidro.

"Isso não é um encontro", ela disse. Ele bateu a ponta do cigarro na beirada do banco, cinzas misturando-se com o plástico marrom do mesmo. Amor-Perfeito e aquele que sempre foi seu maior dom: machucar.

A Coca já havia terminado, mas as três pedras de gelo ainda estavam no fundo do copo de papel. Ela apoiou o mesmo no banco vazio ao lado de Ron – quando a estação se aproximou, ele rolou para fora, caindo no chão, e o gelo tornou-se água depois de alguns minutos, escorrendo pelo tapete emborrachado que revestia o vagão.

O _Lucky Strike_ estava no fim, assim como o número de estações. Deu a última tragada, amassando a ponta no banco, acabando com qualquer esperança da brasa de perdurar. Os joelhos dela roçaram os dele quando ela se aproximou, parando em pé na sua frente, uma das mãos ainda em torno do cano.

"Eu não sei seu nome", ela disse, baixo demais. Os timbres mal ultrapassando o som do trem correndo nos trilhos.

"Nem eu o seu", ele baixou o rosto, encarando seus joelhos. Não havia uma única falha na pele de suas pernas. Nenhum hematoma. Nem um mísero arranhão. Olhou rapidamente para a plataforma quando as portas se abriram. Ninguém. Uma das mãos tocou-lhe a lateral externa de sua coxa esquerda.

Pele tão macia sob a palma áspera.

Ela retraiu os músculos da perna. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao vê-la reagir àquele toque tão sutil. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo-os secos, doloridos. A pele já estava sensível demais, pêlos eriçados por seu braço, quando ela resolveu levar as unhas vermelhas à sua nuca, arranhando a região devagar, os dedos enroscando-se no cabelo ruivo.

"Eu gosto disso", ela disse. Ele deslizou o polegar pela linha macia e branca que se estendia, atingindo a barra da saia. "Dessa ignorância toda".

"É uma bênção", Ron completou.

Os músculos tensos e as curvas úmidas. Curva do pescoço, da cintura, do quadril, do abdômen, gotinhas de suor que se espalham pela pele. As sardas dele e aquela brancura intensa dela, a mistura.

As unhas vermelhas que deslizam pelas costas e deixam marcas também vermelhas. E o gemido. De dor, de prazer. E o calor que cerca os corpos e o emaranhado de braços e pernas e lábios.

E a próxima estação, que não chega. E a respiração que se acelera junto ao trem.

A calcinha, por baixo da saia, é afastada. Ali também é úmido ao toque dos dedos. E a boca que morde a orelha e puxa a cartilagem, tentando machucar em troca das carícias. E as mãos correm para baixo, e abrem botão, zíper, afastam tecidos, abrem caminho.

E ela o toca enquanto sua língua busca a dele, saliva, jazz, whiskey, Coca, cigarros e seis pedras de gelo. E ele suga aquela língua e aquele gosto enquanto um dedo a penetra, e depois dois dedos. E o trem freia e ela se encolhe contra seu corpo, como se isso fosse impedir que outros passageiros percebessem o que eles fazem.

Mas não há ninguém na estação. Ninguém além deles.

Então, ela ergue os joelhos e encaixa o quadril no dele. Ele aperta o seio que escapa do tecido da roupa, e o mamilo rosado que já estava rígido antes do toque. Ela sobe e desce, movendo-se devagar, aproveitando cada momento.

Porque sexo é sexo, sexo é a melhor coisa do mundo e eles não são nada além de sexo, no fim das contas.

Ele segura em suas nádegas e tenta impor o próprio ritmo. Mais forte, mais rápido. Animais. Há necessidade de velocidade. Faltam apenas duas estações. Três minutos para cada uma, seis minutos.

A boca retoma o beijo, as coxas tremem por antecipação, o ventre pulsa e os gemidos preenchem o ambiente e não há ninguém na estação, ninguém além deles e Deus, porque Deus está em todos os lugares.

E é por Deus que ela chama, e é Ron que a atende.

Ela não acredita em Deus, de qualquer forma.

* * *

**5.**** spring is here**

_a whisper in your ear? a piece of your cake?_

A televisão só pega três canais. Desenhos animados, novelas e programa de culinária em espanhol. Nunca falou absolutamente nada de espanhol, e não tem vontade de mudar isso. Nunca gostou de novelas. Sobram os desenhos.

Acende um _Lucky Strike_ enquanto Tom tenta novamente pegar o Jerry. Talvez, se gastasse menos com cigarros e CD's de jazz, tivesse condições de trocar de televisão. Não era como se não trabalhasse o suficiente para que as economias não rendessem.

O gosto da nicotina o faz fechar os olhos. O som de alguma coisa metálica caindo no chão o faz reabri-los.

"Tudo bem aí?", ele pergunta, tentando se fazer audível. A risada vem da cozinha. Risada alta, exagerada, excessiva, que não mostra felicidade mas que, mesmo assim, o faz sorrir quando aparece.

"Derrubei uma panela", ela responde. Ron solta um risinho pelas narinas e volta o cigarro aos lábios. "Não sei ligar o fogão", ela diz, um tempo depois.

"Para isso que existe o _delivery_, meu bem. Para evitar incêndios".

"Odeio quando você me chama de meu bem", ela volta para a sala. Seu corpo tampa a visão da luz azulada da televisão. Ele move o rosto para o lado, fingindo maior interesse no desenho do que nas coxas em volta de seu quadril, do que nos seios próximos a seus olhos. Ela envolve seu maxilar com uma das mãos, unhas negras contra sua pele, fazendo com que ele a olhe.

E Ron o faz. Amor-Perfeito é toda dourada, os fios de cabelo contra a nesga de sol que entra pela janela da sala abafada, a poeira que brilha no ar pesado, a fumaça que escapa do cigarro esquecido no cinzeiro.

"Enquanto eu não souber o seu nome", ele diz, afastando os cabelos dela de seus ombros, sentindo a maciez e o shampoo e as ondas embaixo dos dedos "Eu chamo do que eu bem quiser, _meu bem_".

Ela sorri. A boca aproxima-se da sua e os dentes puxam seu lábio inferior para fora, machucando. Sempre machucando. Ele desliza a mão pela lateral do corpo dela até as coxas nuas, as pontas dos dedos afundando na carne macia.

"Estou com fome", ela diz, a língua buscando a dele. Fome do que, _meu bem_?

"Por que você usa essas sainhas de criança, hum?", ele quebra o beijo, ignorando-a. Os dedos encontrando a lateral fina da calcinha. Tecido branco, papel manteiga. É só rasgar. É só arrebentar. "Não existe a palavra _calça jeans_ no dicionário da princesinha?"

"_Calça jeans_ não é _uma palavra_. Calça é um substantiv—" a fala é interrompida pelo gemido, quando ele a toca no local mais sensível de seu corpo. As unhas deslizam pelo couro cabeludo, fazendo com que um arrepio busque a espinha dorsal.

"Gramática te excita?", ele pergunta, sugando-lhe o lábio, os dedos movendo-se lentamente. A voz rouca, invadida pela testosterona que corre por seu sangue quente.

A ponta da língua toca sua boca antes do rosto esconder-se em seu pescoço. Ela respira fundo e rápido contra a pele fervente. Ela a segura pelo quadril, deitando-a no sofá, posicionando o corpo entre suas coxas. Beija-lhe o colo, as clavículas, a mão livre correndo pela curva dos seios, o polegar deslizando na protuberância do mamilo sob o tecido da blusa.

"Experimente orações subordinadas", ela diz, rindo, os dentes roçando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela ergue os braços, deixando a blusa sair do corpo, a pele arrepiada sob a ponta dos dedos ásperos que correm por suas formas. Ele engloba o mamilo com os lábios, a língua deslizando pela pele sensível. Ela geme, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos. "Foi muito fácil te ter, _Ronald_".

Ele afasta o rosto por um momento, os olhos azuis presos nas íris castanhas, pesadas. Os cílios escuros devido à maquiagem. Ela desliza o pé descalço pela parte traseira de sua coxa, friccionando o jeans. "Como descobriu...?"

"Suas toalhas", ela diz, segurando a barra de sua camiseta, puxando-a para cima devagar, revelando as costas e as sardas e os músculos fortes. "Alguém bordou esse nome nelas", os corpos se afastam para que a camiseta saia pelo pescoço.

"Minha mãe".

"Foi fácil demais".

Ela o beija. Ele se pergunta, enquanto deixa a língua dançar contra a dela, sentindo a maciez _áspera_ das papilas gustativas, se houve alguma coisa difícil na vida de Amor-Perfeito. Alguma coisa que exigisse o mínimo de esforço. O mundo dela – o mundo que ela havia deixado bem claro que ele nunca poderia invadir, em nenhum momento – era algo muito pouco _tentador_, entre todas as palavras. Ela teria o que quisesse, era só estalar os dedos. Homens, carros, roupas, jóias, casas, um jardim com flores iguais à tatuada em seu pulso. Por que diabos essa facilidade não se estenderia a ele?

"Prefiro que me chame de Ron", ele diz, quando os dedos dela abrem espaço entre os corpos para abrir sua calça e tocá-lo com delicadeza. Observa a maneira que o cabelo dourado roça os seios nus, a barriga contraída enquanto olha para baixo, pequenas marquinhas de gordura, o corpo de uma modelo. Como se ela tivesse possibilidade de ter outro corpo, sendo quem era.

_(mas ele não sabia quem ela era, sabia?)_

"Quero você dentro de mim".

Ele atende ao pedido, entrando devagar em seu corpo, o suor começando a brotar de suas têmporas. Amassa os seios dela nas mãos, e respira fundo. Os lábios repentinamente secos.

_(o que não o impediria de descobrir)_

E descobrir foi fácil demais. Fácil demais.

* * *

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Espera, isso é pejorativo?"

Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Traços de sono nos olhos azuis, as córneas ligeiramente avermelhadas nos cantos, quase combinando com os cabelos. Ela estava de bruços, as costas com aquele aspecto artificialmente saudável de _Lancôme_ sob o sol da França.

"Como uma pergunta dessas pode ser pejorativa?", ele piscou algumas vezes, os cotovelos servindo de apoio para o corpo, afundando no colchão. Ela riu devagar, olhos fechados, a pinta no rosto aparecendo com força em meio àquela palidez toda.

"Não sei. Você pode dizer que eu sou infantil por causa das saias, ou porque gosto de Coca-Cola".

"Todo mundo gosta de Coca-Cola".

"Eu não devia gostar. Dá celulite".

Virou o corpo de lado, deslizando a mão áspera pela curva acetinada de suas omoplatas, afastando-lhe as ondas douradas que cheiravam à shampoo e a cigarro e a ele. A palma atingiu os limites do lençol que cobriam suas nádegas. Afastou-o um pouco, percebendo a pinta escura e pequena que ela tinha naquela região. Sinaizinhos particulares de Amor-Perfeito.

"Não se preocupe", ele disse, beijando a pinta levemente, subindo os lábios secos pela linha da espinha dorsal. "Você é linda de qualquer jeito".

"Mesmo usando _sainhas de criança_?", ela perguntou, a voz ligeiramente modificada. Voz de menina. De alguém que queria ouvir aquelas coisas, bobagens românticas, palavras simples e clichês. Ele sorriu contra sua pele, a boca atingindo-lhe a nuca, o osso atrás de sua orelha.

"_Principalmente_ usando sainhas de criança", sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu com o canto da boca rosada, erguendo um dos braços e alisando a lateral de seu rosto. "A barba incomoda?", perguntou, virando um pouco o rosto, cheirando a palma da mão dela, beijando-lhe a flor no pulso.

"Não, eu gosto".

"Posso deixar crescer, então?"

"Nem tanto", ela riu, como uma criança de quatro anos de idade. O sol começava a se pôr, fora daquelas paredes. Logo anoiteceria e ela precisaria voltar para a casa. A casa que ele não sabia onde era, da família que ele não sabia o nome, da mulher que ele não sabia quem era. "_Barba-ruiva_ deve ser um apelido e tanto".

Ron sorriu, roçando a boca no pescoço quente que cheirava a alguma coisa cítrica. Laranja, talvez. Tangerina. Traços de hortelã na linha dos cabelos.

"Vinte e um", ela quebrou o silêncio que se prolongava há alguns segundos. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas finas, um misto de curiosidade e surpresa. Não daria mais que dezessete. "Não é crime, com vinte e um".

Ele ergueu o corpo, sentando-se na cama. Esticou o braço e buscou os _Lucky Strike_ na mesa de cabeceira. Prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios antes de acendê-lo. O colchão ondulou quando ela se mexeu, também se sentando, apoiando o rosto em suas costas e cruzando os braços na frente de seu abdômen. Ron tragou profundamente e soltou a fumaça devagar, observando o azul-morto que tomava conta do céu lá fora, através da fresta da janela que antes deixava o sol entrar.

Sentiu a bochecha dela contra suas omoplatas e respirou fundo antes de tragar novamente. Vinte e um ou não, senti-la daquela maneira – tão perto, tão fácil de alcançar - era crime. Era um puta de um crime.

* * *

**6. stardust**

_and i lied, i should've kissed you when we were running in the rain._

O saxofone vinha primeiro, como o primeiro sopro de vida dentro dos pulmões vazios. Depois, o piano. Uma, duas notas, depois três, depois tantas. Os pratos da bateria acionados. O baixo. O trompete.

E ali estava ela, entrando em seu terceiro minuto.

"É _Stardust_, não é?", foi o que Amor-Perfeito perguntou, os olhos fechados. A sombra nas pálpebras era clara e refletia a luz azul no holofote. Seus cabelos tomavam uma coloração prata-esverdeada, de tão claros e dourados. Estavam lisos, escovados, atingindo até seus cotovelos frágeis.

Havia três pedras de gelo dissolvendo-se no whiskey. Os dedos dela seguravam o copo sem força – ela parecia delicada demais para tanto vidro, tanto gelo.

Pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes adornavam seu vestido de mangas longas e tecido negro fino, como se ela fosse a própria _Stardust_. As pernas brancas expostas, os poros das coxas levemente eriçados. Ron olhou-a profundamente. E o coração – quase sempre esquecido em meio a tantas outras coisas – dissolveu-se em uma espécie de sangue morno que causou formigamento nas extremidades do corpo.

"Sim. Coltrane", ele disse, alguns segundos depois. Nada poderia ser mais incrível do que observá-la de olhos fechados, aproveitando aquela música, aquela perfeição de notas, o choro daqueles instrumentos. Ron tocou-lhe a coxa arrepiada com o máximo de reverência que podia encontrar em seus dedos ásperos. "Você gosta?", perguntou, a voz saindo mais baixa do que o planejado.

Ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. Levou o copo aos lábios, saboreando um gole da bebida. Ron quase sentiu o gosto de whiskey dançar na própria língua, quase trêmulo, de repente, com a vontade de beijá-la.

"Amo", respondeu, abrindo os olhos. Deixou o copo sobre o balcão e apoiou os dedos gelados sobre a mão que descansava em sua coxa. Os quinto e quarto minutos eram compostos apenas de piano e baixo, sem nunca abandonar os pratos da bateria. Aquele silêncio incômodo antes da palavra.

A jugular pulsou forte na garganta. Os dedos afundaram na carne de sua perna e ele se aproximou, a ponta do nariz encostando na dela. Unhas brancas, nesse dia, que deslizaram pela lateral de seu pescoço. Sentia-se sufocado. A queria tanto, mas tanto, que não sabia nem mesmo por onde começar.

O saxofone de Coltrane, interpretado por outro homem qualquer, começou por ele, ao entrarem no último minuto. Olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos castanhos de Amor-Perfeito.

"Eu também. Amo".

* * *

"Você se casaria comigo?", o beijo encontra o pescoço e o arrepio encontra o sorriso nos lábios inchados.

Ela ri. Exagerada, infantil. Como sempre. A mão direita desliza por seu braço esquerdo e busca o cigarro entre seus dedos. Ela leva o mesmo aos próprios lábios, tragando devagar. Ele afasta o rosto para observá-la fazer aquilo. Algo inédito. Não sabia que ela poderia fumar, se quisesse. _De vez em quando_.

Amor-Perfeito. Os cigarros, o álcool, o sexo deviam viciar-se nela, e não o contrário. Era essa a suposição. A quase-certeza.

Ela solta a fumaça pelos lábios e eles aparentam mais secos do que da última vez que os beijou. "Agora?", ela pergunta. Ele a segura com força pela cintura. Ela lhe devolve o cigarro diretamente nos lábios. Ele impede a si mesmo de sorrir demais.

"Não", ele responde, após tragar mais uma vez. Apóia o rosto na curva de seu ombro e respira fundo. E há hortelã, tangerina e nicotina em sua pele. "Um dia".

Ela vira o rosto, buscando a boca dele com a sua. A língua úmida, macia, quente, deslizando contra a sua por alguns momentos. Ele a sente segurar em sua nuca, trazendo-o mais para perto. O coração dispara. Ela _tem_ que amá-lo também. Era essa a suposição. A quase-certeza.

"Um dia", ela diz rapidamente, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Um dia... Um dia.

* * *

**7. ****don't take your love away from me**

_i just hang around and eat from a can_

O barulho de saltos soa pelo chão. Ele larga o _Lucky Strike_ pela metade e pisa sobre o mesmo, acabando com qualquer esperança que a brasa ainda tinha em arder. Em dez segundos, ela passa.

Finge que não percebe sua presença ou o cheiro no ar. Mas ele sabe que ela percebe. Ele sabe que ela percebe e, por isso, passa reto. Mas seu pulso é fino demais para não ser agarrado pela mão forte e áspera.

A mão forte e áspera que queima no mero contato da palma com a tatuagem e o Amor-Perfeito.

Ela se assusta, visivelmente. O corpo contrai imediatamente. Os cabelos dourados adornados por uma faixa laranja de cetim que contrastava com o vestido leve e branco em seu corpo.

Corpo que ele faz chocar contra os tijolos do muro, segurando-a pelos ombros expostos. Ela desvia o olhar, soltando a respiração entre os dentes. Ele segura seu rosto e força os olhos castanhos a encararem os azuis.

"Por que você sumiu?", ele pergunta. Ela baixa os olhos, erguendo-os apenas quando os dedos dele fazem pressão maior em suas bochechas, chocando a carne com os dentes. "Responda".

A voz dele novamente está forte, baixa. Timbres de sussurro. Os segredinhos.

"Não te devo satisfações", ela diz, tentando afastá-lo de qualquer maneira. As mãos forçam o corpo para longe do dela. Ele a segura com mais força, agora pelos braços, afundando os dedos. Marcas vermelhas na pele tão imaculadamente branca. "Me solte". Ela manda.

"Por quê?!"

"Porque acabou". Conjunção, verbo. Pretérito perfeito. E Ron odeia gramática.

As mãos perdem a força inicial. Os olhos umedecem os cílios e o coração lhe é arrancado pela garganta. O coração agora está na mão dela, contrastando com as unhas cor de café. As unhas que entram na carne lentamente e o fazem sangrar. Devagar, devagar.

Fácil demais.

Ele entreabre os lábios. Quer perguntar por que acabou, mas a voz falha. Como se as cordas vocais o impedissem de viver tal humilhação. Ele não pergunta, baixando os olhos. Encarando o asfalto tão, tão cinza.

"A pessoa que você ama não existe, Ron".

_Quem disse que eu amo?, _ele não pergunta. Mas ela responde.

"Você foi apenas uma fase. Como brincar de _Barbie_ ou comer _Push-pops_ em todos os intervalos".

_Barbies e push-pops?_, ele não pergunta. E ela continua.

"E eu saí dessa fase".

_Me solte_, ela não manda novamente. Mas ele o faz. O _Lucky Strike_ amassado perto dos saltos dela. Perto demais dos saltos dela.

* * *

**8****. velvet scene**

_a boy you can fear? or your biggest mistake?_

Fungou repetidamente, como se estivesse resfriado. Era a primeira vez que o cheiro da própria fumaça o incomodava. Cada tragada, que antes significara um suspiro disfarçado, agora lhe queimava a alma, pouco a pouco.

Mesmo assim, consumiu tudo. Cada miligrama de nicotina, cada uma das substâncias tóxicas, cada pedacinho do cigarro entre os dedos, logo esquecido, cinzas confundindo-se com o asfalto.

Havia algo de transcendental no Royal Opera House. A fachada neoclássica, branca sob a luz do dia, brilhava artificialmente dourada. O mesmo ouro que refletia nos vidros do Paul Hamlyn Hall, impedindo que as pessoas lá dentro fossem vistas pelos lá de fora. Mas Ron sabia que aquela imponência toda não pertenceria à construção de 1728 se Amor-Perfeito não estivesse lá dentro.

Passou as costas da mão pela ponta vermelha do nariz, fungando novamente, o cigarro aceso ainda entre os dedos. As pessoas que saíam do teatro caminhavam ostentosamente sobre o tapete vermelho que se dobrava conforme os degraus e mal percebiam sua presença ali. Um rapaz cuja roupa não fosse tão meticulosamente feita por Giorgio Armani, independentemente dos cabelos vermelhos, não chamava a atenção de ninguém senão dos guardas.

Ela, porém, o percebeu. Imediatamente seu rosto virou-se naquela direção, os cabelos – sempre tão esvoaçantes – presos num coque apertado no topo de sua cabeça. Suas pernas estavam cobertas pela saia longa do vestido púrpura, cujo tecido ondulava a cada movimento. Prendeu a respiração, evitando piscar muitas vezes, com medo que aquela imagem se dissipasse.

Amor-Perfeito desceu as escadas, ainda mais majestosa do que poderia ser. O perfume veio esquivo junto com o ar gelado. Hortelã e tangerina penetrando nos diamantes eternos da gargantilha que ela usava em torno do pescoço delicado.

Estava milagrosamente sozinha.

"Agora já chega", ela disse, antes mesmo que ele pudesse recuperar o fôlego. Há _tanto, tanto tempo_ não a tinha tão perto, tão ao alcance das mãos. "Se você continuar me perseguindo, terei que chamar a polícia".

A saliva que ele engoliu era amarga. _Barbies e push-pops_ derretidos na língua. Em algum momento da vida, precisaria ser fraco. Esticou a mão devagar, tocando-lhe o pulso delicadamente, como se ela fosse uma deusa digna de adoração. Sentiu-a retrair os ossos e músculos do braço, sua expressão dura fragmentando-se a cada segundo. Aquilo não era uma brincadeira, para nenhum dos dois, ele sabia disso. Era uma quase-certeza.

"Apenas me escute. Só mais uma vez", o pedido veio em forma de sussurro, enquanto ele se aproximava devagar, sentindo as pétalas macias da flor sob seus dedos. O castanho quase sumiu nas pálpebras brilhantes, nos cílios escuros. _Quase_. "Vai me escutar?"

Sentiu o peito tocar levemente os seios, a carne que ele tocaria em todos os sonhos, em todos os devaneios daquela existência mesquinha. Aquele breve contato travou-lhe a espinha, secou-lhe os lábios que encontraram a ponta dos dentes. Ela não se mexeu.

"Eu sei que tudo que vivemos foi loucura, que foi irresponsável, insano. Eu sei que nossas vidas são completamente opostas, que não há absolutamente nada que possa fazer sentido em relação a nós dois", começou, encostando os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o frio das pedras da gargantilha. Quis afastar o rosto apenas para verificar se ela havia fechado os olhos. Mas afastar-se seria o pior dos crimes, naquele momento. Apenas respirou fundo e continuou "Mas tudo isso só fez com que eu percebesse o quão _perfeitos_ nós somos, o quão _grandes._ Mesmo que nosso relacionamento não tenha sido comum, ele nos marcou, e tanto. Você me ensinou tanta coisa. Você me ensinou a... A amar alguém. Você me ensinou a te amar. Eu te amo. E não acho que isso seja apenas um jogo".

Beijou-lhe a pele quente, sentindo o gosto do perfume penetrar suas células. Uma das mãos guiou-se até a cintura, onde deslizou os dedos lentamente, percebendo o tecido do vestido, relembrando o toque de outros dias. Os braços deslizaram em volta de seu corpo, trazendo-o para perto. O coração falho de tanto palpitar. Esperou que ela correspondesse, mas Amor-Perfeito era apenas uma estátua, naquele momento, uma estátua morna cujo seio de pedra não se erguia ou baixava conforme a respiração. Mas Ron sabia que seu cérebro processava as informações e que, por dentro, ela transbordava. Tinha certeza disso.

_(quase-certeza)_

Então, após aqueles segundos estáticos, ela manifestou-se. Mais cruel, mais pútrida do que um humano poderia ser diante àquelas palavras.

"Deixe-me esclarecer _bem_ as coisas. Quando _deixei_ que você se aproximasse de mim, foi porque estava entediada. Você e seus cabelos eram a coisa mais chamativa na minha vida durante algumas horas, e foi por isso que eu permiti a tal _loucura_. Sim, nós tivemos bons momentos. Mas, como você mesmo disse, existe um abismo entre nós dois que duzentos e quarenta e nove dias de diversão não podem preencher. E mesmo que pudessem, não valeria a pena o esforço. Você não vale a pena".

* * *

Não vale a pena.  
Duzentos e quarenta e nove dias de diversão.  
Barbies e push-pops.  
Fácil demais.

* * *

Afastou-se.

Amor-Perfeito exibia todas as suas imperfeições. Não na pele, mas por dentro, na carne, na alma, na _essência._ Suas pétalas ainda sobreviviam à iminência do outono, mas logo cairiam. Secas. Murchas. Podres.

Piscou algumas vezes. Quis não lacrimar, quis não sentir os cílios úmidos mais uma vez. Não choraria. Não _suportava_ o choro. E aquela dor era mínima. Era _rasa_.

_Deus queira que seja._

(mas você não acredita em Deus, acredita?)

Não foi capaz de pronunciar uma palavra. Apenas respirou o ar gelado que os cercava, tentando bloquear o cheiro de hortelã e tangerina e dor que vinha com ele. Encheu os pulmões, estufando o peito, como se aquilo fosse inflar o orgulho que não existia, como se pudesse amenizar o que sentia.

Ela sustentou o olhar castanho. Seco. Mas Ron precisava acreditar que ela estava quebrada por dentro. _Precisava_ ter essa quase-certeza.

Um minuto depois, _ele_ chega. Cabelos loiros como os dela, apenas menos dourados, penteados para trás. O Ermenegildo Zegna cinza-claro como os olhos, uma das mãos no bolso do paletó.

A outra mão encontra a dela.

"_Meu bem,_ o carro já está vindo", ele diz, beijando-lhe o rosto rapidamente. Os dedos entrelaçam-se e ela finge esquecer-se da existência de Ron. Ron, que não lia muitos jornais, mas que sabe que e_le_ chama-se Draco Malfoy. Herdeiro do terço da Grã-Bretanha que não pertence aos príncipes.

Amor-Perfeito não diz nada, mas sorri. Um sorriso doce, um sorriso sincero. Pequeno. Não é exagerado, não é infantil. Simplesmente _é_.

A limousine chega quase ao mesmo tempo em que Draco Malfoy tira um maço de _Lucky Strike_ do bolso e acende um deles com um isqueiro de prata que provavelmente pagaria o aluguel do mês.

E ela entra primeiro no carro, sem olhar para trás, enquanto _ele_ guarda o aluguel de Ron no bolso e fuma seu futuro.

Fácil demais.

* * *

**9. equinox**

_i got years to wait around for you_

Agora, só restava-lhe esperar. Esperar que o tempo e suas conquistas áridas secassem o Amor-Perfeito ¹.

* * *

**10. while my lady sleeps**

_what am i?_

Começa como um tiro.

Ela entra na sua vida e te consome lentamente. Um pecado, um vício. Outro pecado, outro vício. E, pouco a pouco, você perde o seu tão estimado ingresso para o Reino de Deus.

Mas você não acredita em Deus, acredita?

* * *

_**Filha de Empresário é assassinada na Oxford Street.**_

_Pansy Amelia Parkinson, 21, filha do empresário Nicholas Parkinson foi encontrada morta nesta quarta-feira (12) num beco da Oxford Street, em Londres. O corpo da jovem foi encontrado por um dos funcionários do 100Club, famoso clube de jazz na capital britânica, que fechava o local na madrugada de terça para quarta._

_A Polícia Metropolitana de Londres, que investiga o caso, informa que, segundo a autópsia, a jovem foi estuprada e golpeada com uma faca na região do rosto, o que dificultou a identificação do corpo. A família só pôde confirmar a identidade da jovem devido à tatuagem em seu pulso esquerdo, uma flor de Amor-Perfeito que ela adquirira aos dezessete anos para homenagear o próprio nome. _

_Ainda não existem suspeitos __pelo crime._

_Pansy Parkinson ficaria noiva de Draco Malfoy, filho do primeiro-ministro britânico, durante a primavera do próximo ano._

_

* * *

_

Foi fácil demais descobrir quem ela era.

Fácil demais.

* * *

**fim**

* * *

¹ baseado na "Canção do Amor-Perfeito", de Cecília Meireles.

Revisem, bitches.  
Quando eu souber o resultado, coloco aqui para vocês hiperventilarem (ou não HAHA).


End file.
